Yamcha vs. Tien
!! ヤムチャ |Rōmaji title = Taiketsu!! Yamucha Tai Tenshinhan |Literal title = Showdown!! Yamucha vs Tenshinhan |Series = Dragon Ball |Number = 87 |Saga = Tien Shinhan Saga |Manga = The Doctored Lottery *Yamcha's Kamehameha! |Airdate = November 11, 1987 |English Airdate = December 10, 2002 |Previous = Then There Were Eight |Next = Yamcha's Big Break }} !! ヤムチャ |''Taiketsu!! Yamucha Tai Tenshinhan''|lit. "Showdown!! Yamucha vs Tenshinhan"}} is the fourth episode of the Tien Shinhan Saga and the eighty-seventh episode in the Dragon Ball series. This episode first aired in Japan on November 11, 1987. Its original American airdate was December 10, 2002. Summary The eight finalists are all warm up inside the Contestant Waiting Room. Krillin hopes they do not draw numbers that force them to fight each other, and Yamcha agrees. Tien Shinhan steps in, "Hmph. You all made it to the Final Rounds? Your opponents in the Preliminaries must have been scum to lose to the likes of you." Yamcha, "You must have been pretty lucky to advance yourself." Tien threatens to trash Yamcha in front of all his friends. Krillin is angered but surprised when he sees that Chiaotzu has also advanced. Outside, Oolong and Puar search for Master Roshi. Oolong steps into a restroom, and opens each restroom stall, each with a man inside. One of the stalls he opens includes a woman, who angrily kicks him out of the restroom. Oolong realizes that he entered the Women's Restroom by mistake. Soon, Oolong and Puar have returned to the audience. Bulma asks Oolong why he went into the Women's Restroom, and Oolong replies that he was trying so hard to find Master Roshi and had made a mistake. Bulma does not believe this and calls him nasty. Launch (good form) wonders where Master Roshi can be. Master Shen steps in, saying Master Roshi does not want to see his students lose. Bulma, "Well you must want to see your students lose!" Oolong gives up on searching for Master Roshi, and Master Shen offers to help them search. Back in the Contestant Waiting Room, Jackie Chun thinks to himself that Tien and Chiaotzu are both terrible disciples, and Master Shen taught them badly. The announcer tells the fighters to gather. Goku greets the announcer, who tells him not to destroy the stadium this time. The announcer tells the fighters to pick their number when their name is called, to determine who fights whom. Jackie Chun is called up first. Tien tells Chiaotzu to give Jackie Chun a moderately skilled opponent since he is the previous champion. One of the finalists, Man-Wolf is growling at Jackie Chun. Tien asks if he has anything against Jackie Chun, but Man-Wolf just tells him to shut up. Tien tells Chiaotzu to make Jackie Chun fight Man-Wolf. Jackie Chun draws 4. Yamcha is called up next, and Tien tells Chiaotzu that he wants to fight that one. Chiaotzu telepathically switches around the numbers, causing Yamcha to pick #1. Another finalist called Pamput is called up next. Chiaotzu switches the numbers around, and Pamput gets #7. Next, Tien is called up. Chiaotzu switches the numbers again, and Tien gets #2. Yamcha says it is too bad Tien will lose in the first match, and Tien returns the insult. Krillin is next called up, and Chiaotzu telepathically makes him pick #6. Next, the announcer calls up Man-Wolf, calling him Wolf-Man. Man-Wolf corrects the announcer, explaining that the Wolf Man turns into a wolf at the full moon, while the Man-Wolf turns into a man at the full moon. Krillin wonders what the difference is. Man-Wolf walks past Jackie Chun and growls at him. Jackie Chun wonders what his problem is. Chiaotzu switches around the numbers, and Man-Wolf gets #3. He laughs happily. Krillin wonders why he is so happy about fighting Jackie Chun. Jackie Chun hopes that Man-Wolf is not gay. The announcer struggles to pronounce Chiaotzu's name (Gyoza?), until Chiaotzu corrects him. Chiaotzu gets #5, paired up to fight with Krillin. Krillin is relieved, having thought he would have to fight Goku. The announcer says that only Goku is left, so he gets #8, paired up to fight with Pamput. Goku rushes over to the box and picks his number to make sure. Goku, "Wow! You're right! Are you magic?". Tien, "Does Master Roshi teach you bad jokes, as well?" The fights will be Yamcha VS Tien, Jackie Chun VS Man-Wolf, Krillin VS Chiaotzu, and Goku VS Pamput. The announcer asks if Goku wants to eat before the fight, and he happily agrees. Tien says Goku has no class. Krillin, "It's quite a coincidence that we don't have to fight each other right from the start again." Tien, "Good job on the matchups, Chiaotzu." Chiaotzu agrees and telepathically floats all the numbers into the air. Tien, "NOT NOW, YOU IDIOT!" Back in the crowd, Bulma and the others wonder where Master Roshi can be. Puar, "And Miss Launch got us such good seats, too..." There is a flashback of evil Launch firing off her gun to scare away other spectators. Launch (still in good form) is confused. Bulma tells Oolong to go search for Master Roshi again, but he refuses since the fighting will soon start. Master Shen steps in, telling them that he told the promoters to search. Suddenly, a woman starts speaking over the loudspeaker. "Attention, there is a lost old man. He is very bald, over 300 years old, and he's got a dirty look on his face. Please contact us if you find him." In the contestant waiting room, Goku says that sounds like Master Roshi. Yamcha wonders if he is lost. Jackie Chun, "That sounds nothing like him!!" Bulma tells Master Shen that was very rude to do. Master Shen, "If he has any good traits, please tell me." Oolong cannot think of one, and Launch scolds him. The announcer steps into the ring and welcomes everyone to the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament. The finalists all warm up inside the waiting room. The winner of this tournament gets 500,000 zeni. Master Shen tells Bulma and the others that they should buy a machine to heal injuries, which just annoys them. The announcer explains that if you fall out of the ring, give up, or go down for a count of 10, you lose. They will now start Match #1, Yamcha VS Tien. Yamcha, "Now I no longer have to listen to you." Tien, "Why, because you'll be dead?" They both step into the ring. The announcer explains that Yamcha is a disciple of Master Roshi, and 3 of Master Roshi's students have made it to the Final Rounds. Goku says that Master Roshi must be very special. The announcer explains that Tien is the disciple of Master Roshi's archrival, Master Shen. 2 of Master Shen's students have made it to the Final Rounds. Chiaotzu calls Krillin baldy again, angering him. Master Shen, "How dare they compare me with that old man?" Jackie Chun says the same thing to himself. Yamcha says he will win this quickly, and Tien tells him just to try. The match begins. They get into their fighting stances, and Yamcha tells Tien to get ready. Tien vows to silence Yamcha quickly enough. Krillin thinks this will be an easy match for Yamcha, but Goku disagrees and has a flashback of his fight with Tien in the wilderness 3 years ago. Bulma and Puar cheer for Yamcha, also thinking he will win. Yamcha lunges at Tien and throws a kick, which is blocked. Tien punches, but Yamcha leaps away. Tien unleashes a barrage of punches, which Yamcha manages to block and dodge. Tien kicks, but Yamcha leaps into the sky. Yamcha comes back down with a kick, which Tien blocks and Yamcha flips back. Tien lunges at Yamcha and leaps behind him. Yamcha tries an elbow, which Tien blocks. Yamcha dodges a barrage of punches and pummels Tien. Tien manages to duck under a punch and throws his own punch, but Yamcha dodges. Yamcha elbows Tien across the face. Yamcha unleashes a barrage of punches, which Tien dodges. Yamcha dodges a few punches and catches the last one. He kicks Tien in the stomach, sending him back a bit. Tien punches, but Yamcha catches it. Tien knees Yamcha to the ground. He rushes in and unleashes a barrage of punches at the downed Yamcha. Yamcha simply rolls along the ring, dodging each punch. Yamcha kicks Tien in the chin and gets back up. Tien kicks Yamcha to the other end of the ring and lunges back at him. Yamcha leaps back into the sky, followed by Tien, and they go into a flurry of fast-paced fighting. Yamcha hammers Tien to the ground, but they both land safely. The crowd is in shock. Goku says they are both doing great. Yamcha thinks this is harder than he thought. Tien thinks to himself that he never thought Yamcha could be this strong. Yamcha declares that he is going to use the new Wolf Fang Blowing Wind attack, and Tien says it sounds interesting. Yamcha gets into his wind wolf stance, and images of three wolves appear around him as he prepares to continue the battle. Will the new Wolf Fang Blowing Wind attack work on this formidable opponent? Major Events *The lots for the Tournament finals are drawn. *Match 1 commences between Yamcha and Tien Shinhan. Battles *Yamcha vs. Tien Shinhan Appearances Characters Locations *Papaya Island **World Martial Arts Tournament Objects *Gun Differences from the Manga *The scene showing clattering amongst the tournament staff and audience, as well as Bulma and the others, is not in the manga. *Oolong and Puar's search for Roshi is not in the manga. *Shen coming up to Bulma's group to make fun of the Turtle School isn't in the manga. *Jackie Chun musing on how Shen has warped his students isn't in the manga. *Tien complementing Chiaotzu for rigging the draw, only to scold him for floating the papers, isn't in the manga. *Shen requesting the tournament sponsor to give an embarrassing announcement about Roshi isn't in the manga. *The scenes of the fighters in the waiting room while the announcer is speaking to the audience are not in the manga. *In the manga, a fox man was the one to express surprise at the competitors being mostly from the Crane and Turtle Schools. The anime had a human spectator state this, though a fox man can be seen to his right. *Goku's flashback to the InoShikaCho is not in the manga since the event was in a filler episode. Trivia *In the Funimation dub, the scene where Yamcha first fights Tien is completely silent due to the cutting out of the Japanese insert song "Wolf Hurricane" in the said scene. *The scene of Bulma and Oolong trying to locate Master Roshi was silent in the Japanese version. *During Oolong's search for Master Roshi, a girl is seen briefly who bears a resemblance to Suno, only she has crimson hair. *Just before the first match begins, some of the cheering spectators resemble past characters. One resembles Antoine the Great with black hair and another resembles a blonde-haired Ranfan wearing shades. *When Tien covers Chiaotzu's head in the English dub, he says its to prevent the latter from catching a cold. The Japanese only had him tell Chiaotzu not to start pointless squabbles. *The tournament announcer recognizing Goku, Krillin, Yamcha, and Jackie Chun from the last tournament was replaced in the dub with Goku complementing his suit and him thanking the boy for it. *Man-Wolf had a voice distortion in the original Funimation version, whereas the remastered edition took out the distortion. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 87 (Dragon Ball) ca:Episodi 87 (BD) pt-br:Yamcha contra Tenshinhan fr:Dragon Ball épisode 087 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball episodes Category:Tien Shinhan Saga Category:Dragon Ball